Galana
| sampleimage= | domain=Plants and Fertility | home=Celestial Court | othernames=Erillia; Elf Mother; Kachasta; Turgot; Zaran; The Gardener; Lady of Corn; The Veiled Sorceress | symbol= | parentage=Titan (and Glantanka according to some traditions) | spouses=Hamaskis according to some traditions | children=Children of Erillia; Varantar and The Ploughman | siblings=Throff; Hamaskis | affiliations=Celestial Court | sigcults= | priestcolour=Green | holyday = 28 Dark (29 Skies in Darkness) - p. 53 13 Reaping (6 Forests Golden) - p. 168 }} :For other uses of '''The Veiled Sorceress', see'' The Veiled Sorceress Galana is one of the major goddesses of the world of Titan. Her special concerns are Plants and Fertility. She is known by many different names across Titan and is most often depicted as a stately woman. - p.??/??; - p.?? Galana created the race of Elves during the Godtime. - pg. 29 Place among the Gods Galana is one of the Greater Gods. She is the daughter of Titan and sister to Throff. Certain priesthoods believe her also to be the daughter of Glantanka, with whom she has a very close relationship. It is possible that she is also the sister of Assamarra and Hamaskis. She is one of the Greater Gods and as such has many minor deities under her protection. Among these deities are all the gods of agriculture, such as Varantar and The Ploughman, as well as the Elven Gods referred to as the Children of Erillia. The latter is thought to be a symbolic title. However, there is a strong body of religious and scholarly thought that believe that they may actually be her children and that Hamaskis may be their father. The Veiled Sorceress and the First Battle She has been termed "The Veiled Sorceress". This is the name given to her during the First Battle. Being veiled refers to her veiling her face to hide her fear as the Battle commenced. All gods are capable of magic, but the reason why Galana was especially referred to as a sorceress was due to her part in the Firebolt that she formed with Glantanka and Kilanirax, which then won the battle but destroyed Time. There is a constellation in the southern Skies of Titan named after her in this guise. With the exception of a number of Animal Court members she is the only god depicted in the constellations for her part in the First Battle. The reason that we may see her in the stars is because she so veiled herself. If she had not been veiled then her beauty would have been too bright for the stars to emulate. Worship and Variations across Titan Elves Known to the Elves, who she created, as Erillia or "Elf Mother". To the Elves of Affen Forest she has appeared as a stately woman dressed in robes which constantly change in colour and also as a goddess holding a small black dog in her folded arms. - ??? Elsewhere She is also known as Kachasta, Zaran (in Lendleland), "The Gardener", and the "Lady of Corn". Galana’s symbol is the Tree or more rarely a plant. She is depicted most often as a beautiful woman swathed in flowers. Her temples are very natural, simple affairs such as a wooden building but more commonly will be a glade of trees. The priests who tend to the flora of these temples will be dressed in Green robes, this being her sacred colour. You may well encounter such priests who are known to often be wandering priests determined to be amongst the flora of their Mistress’s creation. She is widely worshipped in many lands (for instance Gallantaria). In some parts of the Old World the ancient name of Turgot is used for Galana. See Also *Children of Erillia *Greater Gods *List of Deities and Spirits References Category:Gods and Dark Lords